With the continuous promotion and application of application programs, an application store provides application programs with increasingly abundant functions for terminals.
In general, when a user wants to download an application program for a possessed terminal, the user first needs to enter an application store by using the terminal, and then searches, in the application store, for an application program that needs to be downloaded and is corresponding to a system type of the terminal.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find that at least the following problem exists in the prior art: To acquire an application program, the user has to actively enter the application store by using the terminal, and when the user does not enter the application store for a long time, the user cannot learn a latest added application program in the application store. Consequently, the user is likely to miss a best opportunity to obtain a new application program.